warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Birkenfall
|nament=Junges: Schüler: Krieger: |namenl=Birkenjunges (Birchkit) Birkenpfote (Birchpaw) Birkenfall (Birchfall) |Familien=Mutter: Vater: Schwestern: Brüder: Gefährtin: Töchter: |Familiem=Rauchfell Borkenpelz Lärchenjunges, Buchenjunges, Eispfote Spinnenbein, Weidenpfote, Fuchspfote Weißflug Dovewing, Ivypool |Mentor=Aschenpelz |lebend=''Mitternacht, Mondschein, Morgenröte, Sternenglanz, Dämmerung, Sonnenuntergang, Der geheime Blick, Fluss der Finsternis, Verbannt, Zeit der Dunkelheit, Long Shadows, Sunrise, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Hollyleaf's Story, Mistystar's Omen, Battles of the Clans}} '''Birkenfall' (Original: Birchfall) ist ein hellbraun getigerter Kater mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen. Auftritte Staffel 2 ''Mitternacht :Er kommt zusammen mit Buchenjunges und Lärchenjunges als Junges von Rauchfell und Borkenpelz zur Welt. Man sieht sie zum ersten Mal in der Kinderstube des DonnerClans, als Brombeerkralle sich die Jungen von Rauchfell ansehen will, die erst einen Tag alt sind. Er wird nur erwähnt, als er in der Kinderstube am Bauch von Rauchfell liegt und dass er braunes Fell hat wie sein Vater Borkenpelz. Etwas später, als Rabenpfote ins DonnerClan-Lager kommt, will er ihn mit seinen Geschwistern in den Schwanz beißen. Mondschein :Er kommt selbst nicht vor, seine Schwester Lärchenjunges stirbt allerdings, da ihre Mutter nicht mehr genug Milch hat. Morgenröte :Als seine Wurfschwester Buchenjunges stirbt, trauern er und seine Mutter sehr um sie. Es ist schlimm, dass Rauchfell ihn nicht säugen kann, doch er ist immer der kräftigste unter den Jungen von Rauchfell gewesen. Das Hauskätzchen Laura kümmert sich um ihn und gibt ihm zum ersten Mal Frischbeute. Er ist sehr erschüttert, als Laura den Clan verlässt um wieder bei ihren Hausleute zu leben, weil er es sehr lustig mit ihr fand. Er überlebt die Große Reise. Er spielt bei dem Stamm des eilenden Wassers mit den Jungen von Mohnblüte und Morgenblume, dabei freundet er sich mit Riedjunges an, aber er spielt auch mit Jungen vom Stamm. Sternenglanz :Als die Clans sich in der Nähe des Sees niederlassen, um sich auszuruhen, sieht man ihn mit seiner Mutter, Borkenpelz und den Ältesten Langschweif und Goldblüte. Sein Vater versucht, Langschweif an eine andere Stelle zu befördern. Auch Rauchfell muss ihm gut zureden, damit er sich noch ein Stück bewegt. :Später, als die Clans sich wieder trennen, um in ihren eigenen Territorien zu leben, verabschiedet er sich schmerzlich von seinen neuen Freunden Apfeljunges, Riedjunges und Pilzjunges, den Jungen von Mohnblüte. Rauchfell beruhigt sie und erklärt, dass sie sich auf den Großen Versammlungen wiedersehen, wenn sie Schüler sind. Dämmerung :Birkenjunges wird zum Schüler ''Birkenpfote ernannt. Sein Mentor ist Aschenpelz, was Brombeerkralle wenig gefällt, da er so nicht Zweiter Anführer werden kann, weil er keinen Schüler hat. Er und Weißpfote wollen alles zusammen machen, da sie beide lange Zeit allein waren, weil Birkenjunges das einzige Junge und Weißpfote die einzige Schülerin des DonnerClans gewesen ist. Beide kommen sich dadurch näher und verlieben sich ineinander. ''Sonnenuntergang :Er trägt schwere Verletzungen davon, vor allem bei einem Auge. Dadurch muss er einige Zeit im Bau der Heiler verbringen. Als er den Bau der Heiler verlassen kann, ermahnt ihn Blattsee, dass er noch kein Kampftraining machen darf, da er und sein Mentor noch Verletzungen haben. Als Aschenpelz von einem Felsen stürzt, kommt Birkenpfote auf eine Patrouille, die Brombeerkralle anführt, mit. Er riecht SchattenClan-Katzen und berichtet es Brombeerkralle. Staffel 3 Der geheime Blick :Er ist jetzt ein Krieger mit dem Namen ''Birkenfall. ''Fluss der Finsternis :''Folgt ''Verbannt :Er wird von Feuerstern, Farnpelz und Distelpfote, eine Grenzpatrouille, entdeckt, wie er mit Beerennase im SchattenClan-Territorium gegen ein paar SchattenClan-Katzen kämpft. Feuerstern wird ihn danach mit Schüler-Aufgaben bestrafen. Mistystar's Omen : }} Familie *Mutter: Rauchfell *Vater: Borkenpelz *Schwestern: Buchenjunges, Lärchenjunges, Eispfote *Brüder: Weidenpfote, Spinnenbein, Fuchspfote *Großmutter: Buntgesicht *Onkel: Aschenpelz, Rabenpfote *Halbtante: Sandsturm *Nichte: Rosenjunges *Neffe: Unkenjunges *Gefährtin: Weißflug *Töchter: Dovewing, Ivypool Sonstiges *Birkenjunges wird in ''Mitternacht und Dämmerung mit grauem Fell beschrieben. Quellen en:Birchfallfr:Bois de frêne Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kater Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Hollyleaf's Story Charaktere Kategorie:Mistystar's Omen Charaktere